Frozen 2: Ice Storm
by Rebecca D. Monroe
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle has just gotten married to the king of Winter, Jack Frost. Elsa also has given birth to a new princess, and named her Dove Marie Frost. But she was born with her mother and father's powers of ice and snow, and she can't control them! So what will happen when Dove hurts her best friend Trenton the same way Elsa hurt Anna? Will history repeat itself?
1. PROLOGUE: The Frost Family

**FROZEN 2: ICE STORM**

**PROLOGUE: The Frost Family**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

**Hey! Now I just want to apologize for Elsa's husband choice of mine. I couldn't resist. But, please, enjoy the story anyway. Thanks for reading and God bless! ^_^**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Arendelle, where a beautiful snow blond queen named Elsa lived. Elsa was a fine queen. She was sweet, loving, and pure hearted. She would give her life for her kingdom…especially her little sister Anna. But Elsa wasn't an ordinary queen! She was a unique queen. When she was born, she was born with the powers of ice and snow. But she couldn't control them and caused the whole kingdom of Arendelle to go into eternal winter. When Anna was frozen because of some ice that Elsa had placed in her heart, Elsa felt like there was nothing left in the world for her. But she realized the way to control her abilities was love. Her sister Anna unfroze and was back to breathing. That was how Elsa found out the way to control them.

But that's not all that was unique about her. Everyone assumed that she would marry into a royal family. But she didn't, and Elsa was pregnant with her first child.

"AHH!" She screamed out in pain.

"It's almost here, my queen! You're doing great!"

Elsa kept screaming until…she heard a baby's cry. She smiled as the nurses put Elsa's newly wrapped baby girl in her arms. Her husband, Jack Frost, walked in and saw the little buddle of joy in Elsa's arms.

"Dear, look…" Elsa said, as Jack came closer to them. He watched as the little princess opened her eyes, showing them to be an icy blue. This made Jack smile. "She has your eyes, Jack." Elsa added.

"Yeah…but she has your beauty." Jack responded, being the charmer that he was.

Elsa smiled and looked at her little baby girl. "I was thinking we'd name her Iris…" She said.

"Iris? I like it." Jack said.

"But she doesn't look like an iris."

"Well, what does she look like to you?"

Elsa thought for a moment. She saw how pale her daughter's skin was. It was so pale that it looked ghost white. That's when the name came to the queen. "How about…Dove?" She finally said.

Jack looked at the little princess and smiled. He could see why she'd name her Dove. It suited her. "Dove…that's a perfect name…" He said, sounding hushed.

Elsa smiled and held her daughter closer. "Welcome to the family…Princess Dove."

XXX

**(SONG: "We know better" – Frozen – DELETED SONG)**

As years went by, Anna became pregnant with her first child. Dove was a lot older now. She was possibly like 4 at the time her aunt gave birth to her little cousin, Kieran.

Dove's uncle Kristoff had set his newly born baby girl in her crib, and left as Dove walked in slowly. She looked at the little baby and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Princess Kieran."

_DOVE: Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me/bet you're thinking maybe/it's a pretty cool thing to be/but soon you'll see/that everyone, expects a lot from you/they'll say that there are things a princess/should and should not do/but you and me/we, we know better._

Dove had made a snow bunny out of thin air. This made baby Kieran giggle with joy.

XXX

Many more years passed and Dove was now 6 and her little cousin Kieran was 3.

_BOTH: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together/you and me together, knees together, freeze together/up or down together/princess crown together/always be together/you and me/1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together/you and me together, knees together, freeze together/up or down together/princess crown together/always be together/you and me._

_DOVE: They say a princess is full of charm and grace/they say she always knows her place/they say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes/they say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose/they say she's calm, they say she's kind/they say she never speaks her mind…_

_BOTH: But you and me/we, we know better._

Dove shot some ice on the floor with her foot and Kieran kept getting amazed by her cousin's abilities.

"How come you can do that and I can't?" Kieran asked her 6 year old cousin.

"I don't know, I wish you could though…" Dove replied.

_DOVE: They say a princess is super duper sweet…_

_KIERAN: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat…_

_BOTH: and you never see her eat._

_KIERAN: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee…_

_DOVE: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea… _(Freezes her tutor's tea)

_KIERAN: They say she's poised_

_DOVE: They say she's fair_

_BOTH: She never mentions underwear!_

_KIERAN: Or longs to see the world out there…_

_BOTH: But you and me/we; have big ideas of our own/for the distant someday when we're grown_

_DOVE: When I'm queen_

_KIERAN: And I'm your right hand_

_DOVE: You'll get to travel_

_BOTH: Throughout the land_

_KIERAN: I'll tell them of my cousin and the magic things she can do_

_DOVE: We'll take care of our people and they will love_

_BOTH: …Me and you/no one can tell us what a princess should be/as long as we're together/you and me._

**(End of song)**

Little did they know, things wouldn't turn out the way they hoped.

XXX

A month later, after Kieran's 4th birthday, Kieran died in a bad storm with her mother and father on a ship. Elsa was devastated to hear that Anna and Kristoff, along with little Kieran, were gone forever. She was so devastated that her powers were getting a lot weaker. They weren't coming out as thick as they used to. Jack noticed this and realized, Elsa's frozen heart was broken.

Dove was more upset than her mother was.

One day, she was at the park by the castle, crying into her lap about her 7 year old cousin, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a boy with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. He looked like a prince, only from a different kingdom.

"Are you okay, pwincess?" He asked.

"No. I just found out that my 7 year old cousin died in a ship-wreck…with my aunt and uncle." Dove said through sobs.

"AW, please don't cry. I know how you feel." The boy said.

"You-you d-do?" Dove said, looking back up at him.

"Yeah…" He said sitting down next to her. "…I lost my grandmother and mother the very same way…recently too."

Dove grinned as she wiped away a tear. She found someone she could talk to about this whole thing. She liked it. "I'm Pwincess Dove Fwost, who are you?" She asked after a while.

"Twenton, Pwince Twenton Keller." He answered. "Do you wanna play?"

Dove nodded her head yes and they both ran off and began to play together. They promised each other when it was time to go, that they'd be best friends forever and always. And they were! They played together everyday from morning, to night. This actually made Elsa's frozen heart fill whole again, and made her smile once more. Jack loved Elsa's smile, and never wanted to see her frown again. But the happiness they were feeling, was short lived.

**~END OF PROLOGUE~**


	2. Chapter 1: Repeating History

**FROZEN 2: ICE STORM**

**Chapter 1: Repeating History**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

Dove and Trenton (Trent for short) was playing tag in the ball room early one morning before the sun came up when Dove tripped on her own two feet and fell down, making a small piece of ice shoot out of her hand. She looked up, seeing that it was headed towards Trent.

"TRENTON, LOOK OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. This made Trent stop running and look just as he the icicle in magic form hit him in the eye, making him fall on his back, unconscious.

Dove quickly got up and ran over to his side. "Trenton, Trenton!" Dove kept screaming. "Mommy, daddy…!" She looked down and saw that a striped of his hair turned white. This got her scared. "MOMMY, DADDY!" She screamed louder. This got Elsa and Jack's attention and they came running.

Elsa, in her beautiful ice gown, ran in first and saw the situation. She ran up to Dove and Trent, and knelt down next to him. She took him into her arms and saw the white stripe of hair. She sighed in defeat. The same thing happened to her when she was young. The only difference was that it was Anna who was 6 and she was 8 when it happened. She knew that if she told her little girl the key to controlling the powers she was born with now, she would never learn what she could possibly do with them as she got older. So, not being able to help but make history repeat, she changed the memories of when Dove and Trent would be playing with her snow powers to actual snow sceneries.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Dove asked.

"I'm changing the memories of when you and Trenton were playing with your ice and snow powers. They will only get stronger as you grow up, sweetie." Elsa replied. At this moment, she could feel Jack's presence by the door.

"But…"

"You're powers have to be kept a secret from him from now on. Okay?"

Dove had tears well up in her eyes. She wanted Trent to know about her powers for as long as they were friends, but she also didn't want to hurt her best friend again. So, she nodded her head and ran out the door, crying.

Jack walked in closer and helped Elsa take Trent to the guest room. "Why didn't you tell the key to controlling her powers, dear?" He asked as they left the guest room.

"If I told her it now then she'd never see what she'd be able to do. History was repeating at that scene, Jack. I couldn't help but let repeat!" Elsa replied, feeing guilty as she plopped onto a chair in the hall going towards their room.

Jack sat in the other one next to his wife and put his hand on her back.

"I mean, I had to do the same thing, with Anna!" Elsa added. "I had to conceal, don't feel; don't let them know. I had no choice."

"I know, sweetie." Jack said as he pulled her into a hug. Elsa hugged him back, as a frozen tear fell down her cheek.

XXX

**(SONG: "Do you want to build a snowman?"—Frozen)**

Two years had passed and Dove was now 8 and Trent was 9. Dove had decided to stay locked in her room for a long time and to have the gates closed. Trent, however, still came over and would knock on her door.

"Dovely…?" He would say before knocking.

_TRENT: Do you wanna build a snowman/c'mon let's go and play/I never see you anymore, come out the door/it's like you've gone away/we used to be best buddies/and now we're not/I wish you would tell me why/do you wanna build a snowman/it doesn't have to be a snowman._

DOVE: go away, Trenton!

_TRENT: Okay, bye. _(Walks out of the castle, sad)

Dove was leaning against the window seal, looking outside, and when her hand touched it, it turned to ice.

~6 YEARS LATER~

_TRENT (14): _(knocks on door) _Do you wanna build a snowman/or fly a kite up in the sky/I think some company is overdue/I've been feelin' the need to cry…_I just want to hang! _It gets a little lonely/not bein' with you/just watchin' the years pass by… _(Tick-Tock noises he makes)

DOVE (13): (Doesn't answer him)

TRENT: (Stops making the clock noises and leaves the castle sad again)

Dove had frozen the corner of her wall and part of her door. "Mother was right…it's getting stronger." She said to herself as she put her winter gloves on her hands.

~A YEAR LATER~

Trent (15) was at his castle with his 13 year old sister, Lydia. She too had a unique ability (I'll let you guess what it is); only she knew how to control it.

Their father, King Richard Keller, was getting ready to take a boat ride to another kingdom to sign a contract to let there be peace in the two kingdoms. Trent, however, had a bad feeling about letting his father go.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

King Richard looked at his son and smiled. "I'll be back before you know, Trenton." He said.

"Well, be careful, daddy!" Lydia said with a smile.

"I will be pumpkin." Richard gave his son and daughter a hug goodbye and then left.

XXX

There was a big storm out at sea, and no one could see where they were going on the boat. A big wave came and crashed onto the boat, making it sink…with King Richard on board.

His guards had put a black cloth on his picture in the front hall by the gates. Lydia was devastated. So devastated that she almost lost control of her powers and burned down the palace! But Trent helped her get back on track. However, he never got himself to accept it. He thought of the one person who could: Princess Dove Frost. So he left his kingdom for the day, and went back to Arendelle.

XXX

When Trent got there, he knocked on Dove's door, but not with his usual rhythmic knock. "Hey Dove…?" He asked.

_TRENT: Please, I know you're in there/where else could you have been/they say "have courage"/and I'm trying to/Dove I really need you/please let me in…_

Trent slid his back down her door, and sat on the floor.

_TRENT: …I only have my sister/it's just her and me/oh what am I gonna do…_

Dove was sitting the same exact way as Trent, in her completely frozen room.

_TRENT: …do you wanna build a snowman?_

Dove lost it at that point and started crying into her lap. _I wanna be there for him but… _She was thinking. She hated doing this to him. He was her best friend, and yet…she couldn't hang out with him anymore. Not since the incident.

"I'm so sorry, Trenton." She said in a hushed tone.

She heard Trent sigh and then get up and leave. She started crying really hard, hard enough to cry herself to sleep. Because at that moment…she knew he'd never knock on her door again.

**(End of song)**

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 2: For the First time in forever

**FROZEN 2: ICE STORM**

**Chapter 2: For the First Time in Forever…Again**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

~6 YEARS LATER~

It had been 6 years and not one day in between King Richard's death and now, did Trent knock on Dove's door. She knew he wouldn't anymore after that day. But, she would be able to see him on this very special day. The gates were being opened for the first time in years…for the coronation of a new queen. Dove was now 20 years old, and Trent was 21. He was supposed to be crowned king already, but, he aloud his younger sister to be the new ruler of their kingdom, even though she was only 19 at the moment.

Trent had just woken up and saw in his planner the date and what it said on it: Princess Dove Frost's coronation ball! After reading that, he leaped out of his bed and got ready at the speed of light.

Lydia was outside, working on her ability (I gave it to you in the last chapter by mistake). She was making fireballs and tossing them in the air. Her mother had the fire ability and her father had black ice, the invisible kind of snow. But sadly, Trent didn't get either of them. How Lydia knew this was that she didn't see a flame or black snowflake on the palm of her brother's right hand.

After a while, Trent came outside, grabbed Lydia's arm, making her fireball blow out by the wind, and into the carriage.

**(SONG: "For the First Time in Forever" – Frozen)**

The carriage ride didn't take long; they made it with time to spare. Actually, they were the first ones there.

Trent looked at Dove's castle, and saw the windows were being opened and so was the door.

_TRENT: The window is opened, so is that door/I didn't know they did that anymore/who knew they owned a thousand salad plates…_

Trent saw some servants/maids carrying plates to the ball room.

_TRENT: …for years I've roamed those empty halls/why have a ballroom with no balls/finally they're opening up the gates/there'll be actual real live people/this is totally strange/wow am I so ready for this change! Cuz for the first time in forever/there'll be music, there'll be light/for the first time in forever/I'll be dancing through the night/don't know if she's the way I remember/but right now I'm in the zone/cuz for the first time in forever/I won't be alone._

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Lydia said. Then she gasped. "What if I meet, 'the one'?"

_LYDIA: Tonight, imagine me gown and all/fetchingly draped against the wall/a picture of sophisticated grace/I suddenly see him standing there/a beautiful stranger tall and fair/I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face/but then we laugh and talk all evening/which is totally bizarre/nothing like the life we've lived so far! For the first time in forever/there'll be magic, there'll be fun/for the first time in forever/I could be noticed by someone/and I know it is totally crazy/to dream I'd find romance/but for the first time in forever/at least I've got a chance._

Dove was up in her room, looking out the window. She had recently gotten a room more suited for her. Her gloves were still on, and she had a ball right by her side. She saw Trent and Lydia right there, by the gate.

_DOVE: Don't let them in/don't let them see/be the good girl you always have to be… _(Picks up the ball after taking off her gloves) _…conceal, don't feel/put on a show… _(Ball starts turning to ice) _…make one wrong move and everyone will know. _(Puts ball back down and puts her gloves back on.) _But it's only for today…_

_LYDIA: it's only for today…_

_DOVE: it's happening today…_

_TRENT: it's agony to wait…_

_DOVE: _(Opens doors) _tell the guards to open up…the gate!_

The gate started to open up, and Lydia along with Trent got out of the carriage.

_LYDIA: The gate!_

_TRENT: _(Excited) _for the first time in forever…_

_DOVE: don't let them in/don't let them see…_

_TRENT: I'm getting what I've been dreaming of…_

_DOVE: be the good girl you always have to be…_

_TRENT: a chance to change my lonely world…_

_DOVE: conceal…_

_TRENT: a chance to be with Dove…_

_DOVE: conceal, don't feel/don't let them know!_

_TRENT: I know it'll end tomorrow/so it has to be today/cuz for the first time in forever/for first time in forever…nothings in my way!_

**(End of song)**

XXX

"Do you solemnly swear to rule with grace, love, and to do acts of the purest heart, as long as you are in rein?" The priest said as he held the crown her mother wore when she was queen in his hands. Speaking of which, her mother Elsa Frost and her father Jack were standing on the side lines. Elsa was starting to form tears in her eyes. She was so proud that she had totally forgotten about her daughter's powers.

"I solemnly do" Dove said, bowing as she spoke.

The priest placed the crown on Dove's head and said: "I give you, Dove Marie Frost…Queen of Arendelle!" as Dove took the scepter and the orb from the pillow with her ball room gloves on. But they weren't strong enough to keep the ice inside. She saw that the orb and scepter were turning to ice, so she quickly placed them back on the pillow as everyone was cheering and applauding for her. She could so single out Trent however. And that voice…made her smile.

XXX

After the coronation of Queen Dove Frost, the ball started in the ball room. Everyone was dancing while Dove was sitting on the throne, smiling at her mother, dancing by herself.

"I don't think she believes in me anymore, dear." Jack said into Elsa's ear.

"Of course she does! She promised to always believe in you." Elsa said back as Dove walked over to them…or in her case, her mom.

"Mom, you do realize you're dancing with no one, right?" Dove said, shocking her mother.

"Honey, don't you remember? Your father is Jack Frost." Elsa said in return.

"Right…mom, you've lost it." And that was all Dove said before she walked away to find Trent and Lydia.

"You were right, Jack…she doesn't believe anymore. What do we do?"

"I'll think of something." Jack thought for a moment. But got nothing.

Dove was still looking for Trent, and then found him, leaning against a wall in the ballroom. She smiled, walked up to him, and stood there next to him. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _She sang, getting his attention.

Trent looked over and smiled to see Dove standing there next to him.

"_Wow, you look so different…" _He sang. _"…much prettier than before…"_

"Thanks." Dove said, smiling.

"_But I remember/when I needed you/really needed you/you locked me out…" _Trent continued, realizing the reason he stopped knocking on her door.

"Trenton, I had no choice!" Dove said, wishing her mother never changed his memory of her powers..

"Yeah you did…and you blew it with me!"

"Trenton…" Dove looked away as she sighed. She knew he knew about her powers at one point, but now he didn't. He was clueless to why the gates were closed, and why she shut him out.

"Why'd you shut me out, Dove!" Trent yelled, making Dove get angry.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" Dove yelled back, flinging her right arm up and then down, making ice hit the floor and rise up, causing it to make pointy killer icicles…towards Trent.

Trent backed away quick enough to not get stabbed and just looked at Dove, shocked. Everyone in the ball had stopped to listen to the argument, and they all were also shocked to see the ice powers of the new queen…yet again. Everyone thought Dove had the same powers as Elsa, but they thought they got a rude awakening when Dove never showed them off. They thought she didn't have them…but they thought wrong.

"Dove…?" Trent said, still in shock.

This made Dove fear the worst and run away, making Elsa let a frozen tear fall to the floor. _History repeated itself. _She thought to herself.

XXX

Dove ran outside, and was surrounded my villagers in the center by the big fountain that Elsa froze when she was Dove's age. Dove backed into it, touching it and making it freeze once more. This scared everyone and made Dove, run for the hills, and run on water…freezing it with every step of her feet.

Lydia followed Trent who ran after her, and stopped him from following her on the ice. The whole ocean froze over and an eternal winter was set in motion yet again.

"Not again!" One of the villagers said.

"It's alright!" Elsa said to the villagers. She didn't tell them what she was about to do, she just tried it. But…it didn't work. She tried again, but it still didn't work. She tried melting the snow herself, considering she had the same powers that her daughter was born with, but it wasn't working. "Why aren't my powers working, Jack!?" She asked her husband, worried and scared.

"Don't worry, Elsa…" Jack said. "I'll go find our daughter. Maybe she'll know how to control her powers finally." He grabbed his staph and was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"I wanna come along with you." Jack turned around and saw Trent standing right there.

"Wait…you can see me?" Jack asked, shocked. Elsa was on the verge of smiling at this moment.

"Yeah, I can." Trent said in return. He then looked at his right hand, palm facing his face and sighed. "Look, Mr. Frost, I know how to stop this winter. My sister doesn't even know about this but…" He showed Dove's parents the black snowflake on his right hand palm. "I was born with it, but Lydia thinks that I wasn't born with an ability like she was." He explained.

"Lydia doesn't even know this?!" Elsa asked, shocked.

"No, she doesn't. She has a flame on her hand." He added.

"I could use help trying to get her to believe in me again." Jack added. So, he agreed to let Trent come along, and Lydia had to follow, of course. Even though she was the queen of her kingdom, she still wanted to help her brother find Dove and to save them from the eternal winter.

_Hang in there, Dove…we're coming. _Trent thought as he got ready to go with Jack to find Dove.

"Wait…!" Elsa called out, making Trent turn around and listen to Elsa when she got to him. "Trenton, you know our daughter more than we know her." Elsa began, as Trent listened intently. "And, I'm not always going to be around for her." This was when Trent realized that something was wrong with Elsa. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Elsa looked up at Trent and grinned by the warm comfort his eyes seem to let out. "Here…" She placed an ice blue envelope in Trent's hand, and said, as a frozen tear fell down her cheek: "Give this to Dove, when you find her."

Trent knew that something was wrong, but he wasn't one to pry information out of anyone. So, all he did was nod his head, put the envelope in his coat pocket, and zip up the pocket, so the letter wouldn't fall out. After that, he turned back around, and got on his horse, with Lydia following suit.

Before Jack could ask if they were ready, Trent was off, and didn't look back. Jack pecked Elsa's lips and flew off after the two siblings at the speed of light.

_No turning back now… _Trent thought.

Jack had made it up to Trent and Lydia and was flying high in the sky.

Trent looked at the black snowflake on his right hand, and sighed as he placed his right hand back on the reins of the horse. He knew that sometimes, a person with a frozen heart couldn't make stuff beautiful. He had black ice, the invisible kind of ice and snow. His ice could kill someone in a split second. But so could Dove's, even if someone had a frozen heart and a piece of Dove's ice got inside somehow, that someone could die by freezing to death. Still, Trent put on a straight face. He didn't want Lydia to worry about him, and she had worried enough about him.

**(SONG: "Frozen Heart"—Frozen)**

_JACK: Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining/this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining/so cut through the heart/cold and clear/strike for love and strike for fear/see the beauty sharp and sheer/split the ice apart/and break the frozen heart._

Lydia looked at Trent with a smile, but frowned the minute she saw the look on her brother's face. "What's wrong, bro.? You seem upset." She asked, catching Trent off guard.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." He replied, pretty much lying to his sister. Lydia knew he was lying, but, like Trent, she wasn't one to pry. So, she stayed quiet, but kept the worry.

_LYDIA: Beautiful, powerful, dangerous; cold…_

_TRENT: …ice as a magic, can't be controlled…_

_JACK: …stronger than one/stronger than ten/stronger than a hundred men._

_ALL THREE: Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining/this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining/cut through the heart/cold and clear/strike for love and strike for fear/see the beauty sharp and sheer/split the ice apart…_

_TRENT: …beware the frozen hearts._

**(End of song)**

Lydia looked at Trent again, this time shocked. She heard him say the plural form of heart. That's when she realized that her own brother had kept something very important from her. And she was going to do whatever it took, to find out what it was.

XXX

**(SONG: "Let it go"—Idina Menzel – Frozen – movie version)**

Out on the mountain with Dove, she was walking through the snow, hair still up like Elsa's hair on her coronation day and still wearing the crown. Dove had taken off her gloves already, and was still walking in the snow.

_DOVE: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight/not a footprint, to be seen/a kingdom of isolation/and it looks like, I'm the queen/the wind is howling like the swirling storm inside/couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

Dove stopped walking and looked back at her kingdom, and sighed.

_DOVE: Don't let him in/don't let him see/be the good girl you always have to be/conceal, don't feel/don't let him know…well now he knows! _(Starts doing tricks with her ice and snow powers) _let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore… _(Makes a snowman without her hands) _…let it go/let it go/turn away and slam the door/I don't care, what they're going to say/let the storm rage on/the cold never bothered me anyway._

Dove unclipped her cape and let it blow away in the breeze as she started walking once more.

_DOVE: It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small/and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all/it's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through/no right, no wrong, no rules for me/I'm free! _(Starts making her own ice castle, just like her mother) _Let it go/let it go/I am one with the wind and sky/let it go/let it go/you'll never see me cry/here I stand/and here I'll stay/let the storm rage on…_

Dove continued to make her ice castle with her powers. She was actually having a lot of fun building it. Once she finished it, she walked around the throne room as she sang once more.

_DOVE: My power flurries through the air into the ground/my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around/and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast _(Takes off tiara) _I'm never going back/the past is in the past! _(Throws the tiara to the ground far away from her and takes down her hair, making her hair be completely down with a braid down the side and pushing her bangs up just like her mother) _Let it go/let it go/and I'll rise like the break of dawn/let it go/let it go/that perfect girl is gone _(Turns her dress into an ice dress, just like her mother, only the dress is a little different: there's a white long-sleeved shirt underneath with a white train in the back) _here I stand/in the light of day _(Walks out onto her patio) _let the storm rage OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON/the cold never bothered me anyway._

Dove walked back inside her castle, flinging her left arm up with the train, making the door close by itself.

_This is my new life…this is my new normal. _She thought.

**(End of song)**

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Fire Lady

**FROZEN 2: ICE STORM**

**Chapter 3: The Black Fire Lady**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe (Shadowsgirl3214)**

Trent was walking away from the group to work on his ability. Lydia still didn't know about him being born with their father's powers, but he had a feeling she was onto him. Still, he worked on it. He had trouble controlling it sometimes, but, when Lydia was around, if it started to want to come out, he ran away. He didn't want to hurt his little sister, for even a burning heart freeze.

"_Don't let her in/don't let her see/be the good kid you always have to be/conceal, don't feel/don't let her know…she cannot know…"_ He sang under his breathe as he shot some black ice onto the snow. It made the white snow look a lot shinier than normal. It made the snow…look beautiful. This made Trent smile. _If only she knew… _He thought to himself.

"Hey Trenton, you ready to get moving again!?" Jack's voice called for the 21 year old prince. Trent looked over to the group and grinned. He ran back over to his sister and his best friend's father, got on his horse with Lydia following afterwards, and they rode off to find Dove.

Out from behind a tree, a young lady with long black hair, and wearing a gown that looked just like Dove's ice gown, only with blood red and black flames as the design on the top, and a black skirt, hitting the ground, with a slit up the side, stopping at the knee, walked out. She grinned evilly; as she watched the 3 heroes vanish from her sight. "Not now but soon, King Jack, you will meet your demise, or my name isn't…Lady Kuen Kuroi." The girl said, with an evil giggle following afterwards.

**(SONG: "Let it go"—Demi Lovato version—CHANGED LYRICS TO FIT SCENE)**

_KUEN: Let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn my back and slam the door…_

Kuen walked out into the opening more. Her blood red eyes glowed in the moonlight, and her skin looked summer tan. She made fireballs and melted some of the snow on the ground, even the black ice that Trent left behind.

_KUEN: Fire burns bright on a mountain tonight/only I know what that means/a kingdom of my own creation/and we know that, I'll be queen/the wind howling like a swirling volcano/cannot keep it in/oh how they should know/Dove can't be queen/she can't be queen/been the "good girl" I always had to be/concealed, didn't feel/they need to know …so now they'll know!/let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn my back and slam the door/and here I stand/and here I'll stay/let it go/let it go/the heat never bothered me anyway/it's funny how some distance/made everythin' seem small/and the fear that once controlled me/ran away from it all/up there in the cold thin air/she finally can breathe/but once I get my hands on her/her kingdom will belong to me!/let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn my back and slam the door/and here I stand/and here I'll stay/let it go/let it go/the heat never bothered me anyway/standin'/blazin'/in the life I've chosen/you won't/find me/the past is so behind me/burnin'/in the flames/let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn my back and slam the door/and here I stand/and here I'll stay/let it go/let it go/the heat never bothered me anyway! Yeah! Let it go! Go-oh-oh! Na-na…here I stand! Let it go/let it go…ooo…let it go._

**(End of song)**

Kuen grinned evilly, as her whole body was engulfed in flames, and she disappeared out of the area, with her voice echoing through the air. _**"Soon, King Jack! Soon, your little girl…will no longer exist."**_

XXX

Meanwhile, with Jack Frost, Trenton, and Lydia, Trent was thinking of Dove and how she never told him about her powers. That's when he heard a voice from the side of his horse. He looked, and saw a tiny snowman walking along side them.

"Hello!" The snowman said. Trent could tell that it was a snow-woman though, mainly by the voice. "I'm Lola, and I like warm hugs!" Trent stopped his horse and got off.

"Did you say your name was Lola?" He asked as he knelt down on one knee in front the snowgirl, with his right arm on his right knee.

"That's right!" Trent grinned at the snowgirl, as a memory replayed in his mind. When Trent and Dove were 6 and 7, they had this snowman that they always made with Dove's powers. They had named it Lola, and made it love warm hugs, just like her mother's snowman, Olaf. This was the moment that Trent remembered…Dove DID tell him about her powers, but she erased that from his memory so she wouldn't hurt him again.

"Did Queen Dove make you?" Trent asked after a while.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes she did." Lola answered.

Trent smiled wider. It was nice to see a childhood memory once again after 14 longs years **(is that right? Please comment and let me know. Thanks)**. He then noticed something was missing: his touch on the snowman when Dove wasn't looking. So, he covered Lola in black ice, making her look a lot shinier than before. Lydia saw this, unfortunately, and got off the horse.

"You have father's power." She said, in shock and disbelief.

"Alright, yes, I do! I'm done concealing it from you, Lydia!" Trent said as he stood up from the ground. "It's just, when you were born; I still wasn't able to control it. That's why I kept it hidden. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Trenton…" Lydia walked up to him quickly and hugged him. "You're my big brother…odds are your powers would have NOT hurt me." Trent smiled as he wrapped his arms around his younger sister, hugging her back.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro."

Jack was leaning against a tree, smiling at the touching family moment. He was hoping to have that type of a moment with Dove, when she finally believed in him again. But odds were that Dove was never going to be able to see him again, for she was never going to believe again. "Come on! We need to find Dove!" Jack called out when black fire appeared out of nowhere, making Jack fall to the ground.

"Jack!" Lydia yelled as she let go of Trent and ran to Jack's aid. Trent turned around, and saw a lady come out of the black fire. He knew right away who it was and got angry. His hands bunched into fists and his teeth clenched together.

"Kuen Kuroi. Why am I not surprised?" He said out loud. Lola the Snowgirl, hid behind Trent's left leg, peeking around every now and then.

Kuen grinned evilly as she looked at Trent. "Why, hello your majesty! I did not expect to see you out here!" She said, sounding all innocent but sarcastic at the same time.

"Cut the act! I know you were watching us the whole time! Don't deny it!" Trent yelled; sounding ticked off at the lady.

Kuen shrugged and looked at Jack. "King Jack Frost, of Arendelle…nice to finally make your acquaintance. I heard a lot about you." She said, giggling evilly.

"What do you want, Kuen!?" Lydia yelled.

"Nothing! I just thought I'd warn you about the former queen of Arendelle." Kuen answered, making Jack's eyes widen.

"Elsa…oh, no…"

"What is it, Jack?" Trent asked, kind of worried and scared at the same time.

"What's wrong with my wife!?" Jack yelled at Kuen.

Kuen just grinned, knowing that her plan was working. "The disease is getting worse. You'll need to go and be with her in her final moments."

Jack's heart sank. He found someone he loved and who was just like him. He left the guardians for her, and he was going to go back to North and the rest of the fantasy characters the month after Dove became queen, when Elsa was gone. But now he was out looking for Dove and Elsa was on the verge of leaving him already. Elsa was diagnosed with cancer 3 months ago. She only had 6 months to live.

Jack quickly got up and looked at Kuen. That's when he saw the sneaky girl inside her. He knew right then and there, it was a trap, and was now furious. "I maybe platinum blond, but that doesn't make me an idiot. I can tell by the look in your eyes that it's a trap!"

The smirk on Kuen's face was now a scowl. "You're smarter than I thought you were. Well played my king. Well played." Jack nodded with his cocky attitude vividly present. "But…are you faster than I thought?" Kuen made a black fireball in her left hand, and threw it at Jack.

Trent saw that Lydia was about to use her fire ability, but he knew that would just make it worse. So, he used his ability of black ice, making the fire go out.

Kuen looked at Trent, looking angry, and saw the black crystal snowflake birthmark on his right hand palm. This made her shocked, but it also gave her a new idea to get rid of a royal. "You have King Richard's power?!"

"Yes, I was born with it. But once Lydia was born, I concealed it…and I shouldn't have." Trent replied.

Kuen grinned evilly. "Alright…" She began as she turned around, and there, in the middle of no where, up the East Mountain, was a beautiful snow and ice palace. Kuen figured that to be Dove's creation. _She's more powerful than I gave her credit for. _She thought. "…well, I'll help you out with finding Dove." She pointed to the mountain.

Trent looked, and saw the palace made entirely of ice and snow. His jaw dropped slightly in awe, and shocked. He saw a girl, standing on the front patio of the palace, wearing a totally different gown, and hairstyle. Dove always wore her hair up like her mother's on her coronation day, or Aunt Anna's. He never saw it down before in his life. This was the first. "Dove…?" He said under his breathe.

Just then, Kuen disappeared in black flames.

"Come on! Let's go! Dove's right up the mountain!" Trent yelled, as he got on his horse. Lydia ran up to it, and got on. Lola did the same thing, with getting on the horse. Jack, however, looked back towards Arendelle. He stared with a sad expression on his face. He was afraid that when he was to go home, with Dove by his side, he'd get the news of Elsa's death.

Jack blew a kiss towards Arendelle, and once he did, he felt one hit his cheek back. This made him smile a small grin. He looked back over at Dove's castle, and flew towards it with Trent riding on his horse as fast as possible.

_Hang on! We're coming for you...my little queen. _Jack thought to himself.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 4: Frozen Hearts can bleed

**FROZEN 2: ICE STORM**

**Chapter 4: Frozen Hearts can bleed**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe (Shadowsgirl3214)**

Dove was standing on the patio of her ice palace. She was staring out into the distance, letting a frozen tear fall down her cheek. She was alone, and didn't care. She was used to being alone. But at this moment, it would have been nice to see her real father, not one that her mother made up. There was a time where she believed in Jack Frost, but then she hurt Trent and the only thing that occupied her, was keeping him out of harms way. Along that path, she stopped believing in Jack Frost entirely. It broke Jack's heart to know that his own daughter didn't believe in him, and it broke Dove's heart for stopping the fatherly love flow to her frozen heart.

Dove saw Trent and Lydia riding up to the castle. So, she opened the castle doors right away and walked down the stairs.

Trent got off the horse and went inside. He told Lydia to wait outside with Jack, for this was his fight to win. He went inside, and looked at the beauty of the palace.

"Whoa!" Trent finally was able to get out, right as the doors closed behind him. He looked at the door, and could see Lydia and Jack standing there, through the door. Hopefully, Dove would believe if she saw him through the ice. Lola was there too, but Trent almost didn't see the tiny snowgirl for she blended in with the snow and ice.

After that, he looked around the room he was in, calling out Dove's name. "Dove!? Dove, are you here?!" He called for her over and over, and just when he thought he wasn't going to get an answer, he was finally answered.

"Trenton?" Trent turned around and saw Dove, in the ice gown she created with her ice powers, and her snow blond hair was completely down with a small braid down the side. She looked exquisite.

"Whoa, Dove, is that really you? You look, different." Trent said, shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dove asked.

"No, no…it's actually a really great thing."

Dove smiled a bit, but then, it faded when he was about to walk towards her. "No, no…stay back."

Trent looked at her as he stopped walking. He was starting to get a bit sad now. "Dove…" Trent began. "…are you really going to let fear control you for the rest of your life?! Because if you are, that is stupid!" He yelled at her, completely hurt because she was shutting him out again.

"Please, Trenton…you have to leave!" Dove yelled back. Now, Trent was getting angry. How was he going to get through to her?!

**(SONG: "For the First Time in Forever" REPRISE—Frozen)**

TRENT: You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! _Please don't shut me out again/please don't slam the door/you don't have to get your distance anymore…_

Trent began to follow Dove up the stairs while she kept on trying to get away from him.

_TRENT: cuz for the first time in forever/I finally understand/for the first time in forever/we can fix this hand-in-hand/we can head down this mountain together/you don't have to live in fear/cuz for the first time in forever…_

Trent and Dove made it up to the top floor of the palace. Dove's back was to Trent.

_TRENT: …I will be right here._

DOVE: (Turns around) Trenton…_please go back home/your life awaits/go enjoy the sun and open up my gates…_

TRENT: yeah, but…

_DOVE: I know, you mean well/but leave me be/yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free/just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

Trent knew that they weren't safe from Dove's powers at the moment. She didn't know that though, so, he had to tell her.

_TRENT: Actually we're not…_

_DOVE: What do you mean we're not…_

_TRENT: I get the feeling you don't know…_

_DOVE: What do I not know!?_

_TRENT: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep/snow._

DOVE: What?

TRENT: You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere.

DOVE: Everywhere?

TRENT: You can fix it, right?

DOVE: No I can't. I-I don't know how!

TRENT: Sure you can…I know you can! _Cuz for the first time in forever/you don't have to be afraid..._

_DOVE: Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free/no one's safe from the storm inside of me!_

_TRENT: ...we can work this out together..._

_DOVE: I can't control the curse!_

_TRENT: We'll reverse the storm you've made._

_DOVE: Please you'll only make it WORSE!_

_TRENT: Don't panic!_

_DOVE: There's so much fear!_

_TRENT: We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_DOVE: You're not safe here! _(As TRENT is singing) _Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_TRENT: We can fix this thing together, we can change this freezing weather, and... _(Stops as DOVE is getting louder; a little scared now)

DOVE: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN'T! (Flinging her arms/hands down quickly; the one closest to TRENT has ice fly out as she sings 'can't')

Trent grunted as he fell to the ground, clenching his chest. Dove turned around and saw what she had done to her best friend…again. "Oh, no…not again…"

**(End of song)**

"Trent!" A voice spoke from the opening. Dove saw Lydia run in, and kneel down by her older brother's side, checking to see if he was okay. Dove backed up even further when she saw Lydia run in. She knew that she was dangerous, and didn't want to accidentally hurt Trent's sister as well.

"Trent, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Lydia kept yelling, worried from her head to her toes.

"I'm fine, Lydia! Dove just accidentally got ice in my…" Trent began when he realized where he got hit, making his eyes grow wide.

"What?! In your what?!" Lydia pushed.

"…in my heart." Trent looked at up Dove, and saw the frozen tear fall down her cheek.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Dove screamed at Trent. "THIS WAS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!"

"Dove…" Trent said, get up off the ground, and getting ready to walk forward, towards Dove.

"NO! STAY BACK!" She screamed again, making Trent stop in his tracks, and just look sad and full of sorrow.

"My ability maybe beautiful, but there's danger that comes along with it!"

"Dove, please…"

"Just GET OUT!" Dove was about to make a snow monster like her mom did to get Anna out of her castle, but was stopped when Trent pulled out a letter from his jacket pocket.

"If I'm too leave, then you should have this!" He yelled, making a black ice cloud and letting fly over to Dove. Dove took the letter and just looked at Trent in shock to see that he too had a frozen heart like her.

"How-how did you get that ability?" Dove asked.

"I was born with it, I just never showed you because…well…I was not aloud in your life anymore." Trent replied. Lydia got up after a while, just as Trent started to walk out of the castle, making Lydia follow after him.

Dove watched as they left her castle, and when they were no longer in sight, she looked at the ice blue envelope. She recognized the handwriting right away. "Mom…?" She opened the envelope and took the letter out. She unfolded it and read it to herself, hearing her mother's voice reading it to her:

'**My beautiful daughter Dove,**

**It must have taken me over a thousand tries to write this letter for you. I'm just glad that I found the right words at the right time. Because sweetie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you: I'm dying, and I can't hold on much longer.**

**I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am! You are going to be a great queen, I just know it! I can feel it in my gut that you are going to make a fine queen! But there is just one request I have to ask of you: believe in Jack Frost again. He is your father and he misses you. He was there with Prince Trenton and Queen Lydia Keller, but I guess you didn't see him.**

**I love you, sweetie! Be brave, everything will be alright. Goodbye, dear.**

**Love,**

**Mom.**

Dove's eyes started to water up. Her mother was dying and she wasn't there to say goodbye. She re-read the note, over looking the P.S. that was there.

"So, your mommy is dying. How sad!" A sarcastic female voice broke the silence.

"I told you 2 to leave Lydia!" Dove yelled turning around, to see a different girl instead of Lydia, making her angry expression turn to shock. "K-K…"

"What, cat got your tongue?" The lady said.

"K-K…Kuen."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 5: Love will thaw

**FROZEN 2: ICE STORM**

**Chapter 5: Love will thaw…**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe (Shadowsgirl3214)**

"Kuen…what-what are you doing here?!" Dove asked, very scared.

"Oh, I just came to visit my favorite snow and ice princess." Kuen replied.

"It's queen now, Kuen."

"Oh, that's right, your coronation was yesterday…and also, that was the day that you could no longer conceal the snow and ice you hid inside." Dove was starting to get furious as she watched Kuen walk into the center of the room they were in.

"What do you want, Fire child?" Dove asked, finally sounding more confident than earlier.

"I just want your crown." Kuen answer as she stopped walking and looked at Dove, grinning evilly.

"What?!" Dove's eyes widen in fear and shock, but then they went to angry and cold. "You'll get my crown, over my dead body!" She yelled shooting ice and snow at Kuen head on. Kuen ran right through the ice quickly, making a sword out of molten rock and lava, and pinned Dove to one of the walls in the room, holding the sword to her neck. Dove's eyes were now full of fear.

"Oh, trust me, Dove Frost…that can be arranged." Kuen laughed evilly, as Dove struggled to break away from her grasp.

"HELP!"

XXX

Over at the castle, Elsa was lying in bed, looking even weaker than she did earlier.

"Madame, would you like some more medicine for the pain?" One of the servants asked as they walked into the room with medicine proscribed by Elsa's doctor. But Elsa just shook her head and kept looking out the window.

"I'll leave you alone, Madame." The servant walked out of Elsa's room, and shut the door behind her.

Elsa closed her eyes, and let a tear fall from them. _It's almost time, Jack…where are you?_ She thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Trent, Lydia, and Jack, Trent was feeling kind of weak. "Trenton, are you okay?" Jack asked as he was flying down by his level.

"I-I…" Trent began to answer, with stuttering, when all of a sudden, he fell off his horse and was lying down on the ground, still conscious.

"Trenton!" Lydia yelled, pulling the reins back on the horse, making the animal stop walking. She got off and ran over to Trent, kneeling down by his side. Jack flew over to him and landed on one knee next to him.

"I-I feel so cold." Trent finally got out.

"Oh, no…we have to get you back to Arendelle, fast!" Jack said. Jack and Lydia were helping Trent stand up, when Lola heard something, or someone, cry for help.

"Hey, guys…did you hear that?" The snowgirl asked. Lydia and Jack had just gotten Trent up off the ground, just as Trent himself heard the cry for help too.

"SOMEONE, HELP!" The voice cried out again. This time, Trent's eyes grew wide, as another piece of his dark brown hair turned white. He felt the strength to move again, for he ran to his horse, got on, and rode it back to Dove's castle.

"Trent, come back!" Lydia yelled after him.

"I can't! Dove's in trouble!" Trent yelled back as he made his horse go faster than ever before.

"But you'll freeze before you even get there!" Jack yelled to the young prince. Trent didn't care though. He was going to save Dove no matter what the cost was.

XXX

Dove was still pinned up against the wall, with Kuen holding her sword to her neck. "Its a-shame really…because since you just drove Prince Trenton away, you'll never get to tell him how you really feel about him." Kuen taunted.

"Shut…UP!" Dove screamed as she shot ice and snow at Kuen, making her slide off of Dove and into the center of the room again. Kuen looked furious, as Dove created a sword with ice and snow.

XXX

Trent rode the horse as fast as he could, but kept grabbing his chest and wincing in pain, as more of his hair turned white. "I don't have much longer…but I have to hold on…for Dove." Trent made the horse go a little bit faster, right as he saw the tip of Dove's snow and ice castle.

XXX

Dove and Kuen fought with pride, and courage. Dove, however, was losing faith. _If only Trenton was here… _She thought.

Kuen melted her sword, making it become a ball of lava that floated above the palm of her hand, and shot it at Dove. But, before Dove was impaled by the incoming heat wave, she said to herself: "I promise, mom; I'll believe in Jack Frost…FOREVER!" Dove was about to hit the lava away with her sword, but was too late. The lava had hit her, smack-dab in the heart.

XXX

Trent pulled the reins, making the horse stop running, as he got off and ran up the stairs to Dove's castle. _Please be alright! _He thought, as he winced in pain once more. He ran inside the castle, up the stairs, and, the sight he saw before him; broke his heart. There, lying on the ground, unconscious, was Dove, looking all burnt and scarred up. Trent didn't need a witness statement for this. He knew EXACTLY who did this to Dove.

He ran up to Dove's side, kneeling down next to her, and held her in his arms. "Dove? Dove, can you hear me?!" Trent yelled for her, but she didn't reply. "Dove! Dove! Come on, open your eyes!" Dove was out cold. There was no way of getting her awake. "Dove, please…answer me!" Trent yelled one last time, but Dove didn't reply still. Trent tightened his grip on Dove, and was trying not to cry, but failed epically. He was crying up a storm as the lost piece of dark brown hair he had, turned white, and as he dropped Dove's body, falling to the ground as well, unconscious.

Jack and Lydia ran in, and saw the scene. Jack's heart broke, when he saw that his daughter was gone, and Lydia was getting ready to cry when she saw her brother was dead too. She ran up to him, and knelt down by his side, as she flipped him onto his back. His skin was snow white pale, and his hair was completely white itself. She touched his bare hand, and the moment she touched it was the moment she moved her hand away from him. His skin was deadly cold.

"No…No…Trenton?" Lydia said, hoping for an answer…but never got one.

Jack flew over to his daughter's side, and landed on his knees right next to her. He set his staff down, and held his daughter in his arms. Tears were tempting his eyes, and his breathing became heavy. "D-Dove…?" Jack said, hushed and hoping for an answer. But, to his horror, there was none. "N-no…no…NO!" Jack lost it! He held Dove closer to him, and tightened his grip around her. He wasn't going to let her go, as long as life and time would let him.

That was when Lydia lost it too and began crying even harder. She lied down on her older brother's chest, and cried really hard. "Please come back, Trenton…please!" She said through sobs and heavy breathes. She cried so hard that it hurt her stomach. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her brother. He was supposed to be king instead of her being the queen of their kingdom, and now…their kingdom would never have a king from the Royal Keller family.

But then, Trent's eyes slowly began to open, as his hair was turning back to dark brown, and his skin was getting it's normal temperature again. He coughed a bit, making Lydia sit up and look to see her brother alive. "TRENTON!" She screamed as she hugged him, while he began to sit up too.

"OOF! Lydia, relax! I'm alright!" Trent said, trying not to giggle. But that's when he remembered Dove, and let his sister go. He kneeled down by Dove's side and took her hand that was near him. "Dove, please wake up…please…" Trent said, sounding scared and hurt, in hopes that Dove would respond to his voice. But sadly…nothing was spoken from Dove's mouth. Jack held her even tighter, as a tear fell down his cheek, when suddenly, Dove's eyes opened. She blinked as she looked up at Trent.

"Trenton…?" Her voice spoke up, sounding weak and frail. Trent looked back up at Dove, and saw that she was awake.

"Dove…!" A voice that Dove recognized spoke up. This made Dove look to her left, and saw Jack Frost holding her in his arms, and the look in his eyes, was the look of a worried father.

"Dad…?" Jack smiled, as a tear left his cheek. His daughter could see him again.

"Hey sweetie! Are you okay?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah…just a little sun-burnt is all." Dove said, smiling as she sat up, and looked at her father again. She knew it was her father, because they had same eye color and shape. That was the moment, that Dove just hugged him with all her might. Jack hugged her back as more tears fell down his face. He missed that warm feeling he got when he hugged his daughter. He just missed her in general.

As Dove was hugging her father, she saw her mother's letter, and read the P.S. that was there.

'**P.S,**

**Love will thaw…'**

Dove smiled as she pulled away from her father and stood up, with help from Jack and Trent. Lydia follow suit a little bit after.

Dove wiped off her dress, and grinned with realization. "Kuen's an idiot." She said.

"How?" Lydia asked.

"Kuen shot lava into my heart…and she doesn't know that I'm still alive."

"What do you mean, Dove?" Trent asked, still kind of confused.

"Kuen's black fire ability will not melt a frozen heart…and she doesn't know that." Dove grinned, proud that she considered herself victorious after the battle with Kuen. That was when she got an idea…and remembered her mother. And as soon as she remembered her mother, her grin faded away. "Mom…" Dove looked at Jack, with worry in her eyes. Since Dove and Elsa had the same ability almost (Dove has ice AND snow, where Elsa just has ice), she could feel when something was wrong with her mother, and vise versa.

"Dad, we have to go home…mom's about to leave.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
